What hurts the most
by foreverforgotton101
Summary: Crona and Death the kid are deeply in love. But he cheated on poor sweet Crona. Even after the betrayal she still loves him. Will she ever forgive him and will he ever win her back? (Female Crona and kid)


Crona had been with kid for a while they were deeply in love. He made her forget about her horrible past. He taught her deal with thing and she taught him the beauty of asymmetrical things. They brought out the best in each other. They might have been different but they are perfect for each other. Crona had never been happier and she wanted to surprise and gave gift when she was at store she saw something that remind her of kid. It a perfectly symmetrical stuffed animal with was a cat and it was the number 8. It was perfect after all kid loved cats and the number 8. and wrote a little poem for him She thought a little and came upped with this:

* * *

You brought me hope

helped me cope

You cared so much

you are my crutch

You love me despite being unsymmetrical

Which to me is so magical

We took it nice and slow

our love is as pure as snow

I've had a troubled past

I hope this will last

My life was filled with darkness

But now there so much brightness

You called beautiful

when everybody else was spiteful

Never known kindness before

you are all that I adore

* * *

It wasn't that long but Crona though it showed how she felt perfectly. so she started to head off to kids house she knocked on the door but nobody answered she grabbed the nodded it was open so he must be home. She went inside and she went to door she would have knocked first before entering but since he didn't know she was there she figured why not surprise him. She open the door and what she found was heartbreaking. She found kid and Liz making out and were only in their undergarments. She stood there shocked and was just about t break out into tears. Then Kid notice the pink haired girl . He pushed Liz off who was on top of him "Crona I can explain." said Kid looking regretful "No you have nothing to explain."she said holding back her tears "Crona I'm sorry it will never happen again."said Kid "Yeah it won't ever happen again because were over."said Crona "Please forgive I never meant for this to happen?"said Kid "No one a cheat always a cheat and maybe you don't respect me but I do and I deserve much more than this."said Crona "But hey we all gave you a second chance why don't you give me one,' he said "No and here stupid cat and your stupid card read it throughout it away I don't care."said Crona before running off Kid looked at the cat and opened the card once he read it his guilt had risen. How could have he done that to poor Crona.

Crona ran to her room and cried into her after what she been throughout how is it that Kid had done more damage that Medusa ever did. Then she heard her door open It was kid "Crona I'm sorry I know that I really messes up but I love you and I can't live without you." No I had been hurter enough by you by medusa no I had enough." Said Crona "Come on do you think you could ever forgive me." asked Kid "I maybe could just not now but we can never have the same relationship we one had." she said And with that kid had got up And every day after that Kid would sake her to get back together and it took every fiber in her being not to yes. Everybody knew they knew we broke up but she never told them dint want anybody to hate Ki because no matter how much she wished she didn't she still had feelings for him When she went home she wrote down her feeling in a poem both about Medusa and kid so he could know just how much he hurt her

* * *

I'm done with it

tired of all this shit

can't take it more

go back to your whore

I've had enough

My life has been rough

I can't take it any longer

I've gotten so much stronger

Go away

you have to pay

What did you gain

when you caused me so much pain

You seemed so sweet

but you were a cheat

I was abuse

she left black and blue

but when we were together

i thought it would last forever

I still have the pictures

we took on the bleachers

Back was everything was alright

when you use to hold me tight

I was filled with fear

Thought that nobody cared

You use to be so nice

but now your as cold as ice

Even with all that charm

you've only caused me harm

when I look in your eyes

i feel so agonized

I gone through so much

afraid to be touch

you only felt lust

pounded my heart into dust.

I was to good to true

it was all a ruse

I could never hate you

And sadly I still love you

* * *

She erased the last two-line and she went up to kid gave it kid not looking him in eyes it would be too painful. Because those golden eyes are just lies. Kid grabbed her arm"Why are you such a hurry." he said smiling at her "How can you act like nothing happen why do you have to make this so hard." she said quietly "Because I still care about you."said Kid "If you really cared you would never a have cheated."she said ripping her arm out of his grip and walking awakes she hated being mean to him but he deserved Kid open the letter and he read these wasn't like the first letter and maybe him hate himself more. Why had he been so stupid how could have been so careless and had hurt the most precious person in his life his love Crona .But sadly he would never get her back because maybe she could forgive him but her heart wouldn't


End file.
